The Matrix
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: The battle between Muggles and Magic-folk is over. A Matrix has been created, and only Harry Potter, the one, can save and bring back witches and wizards. Read the Prologue, much more in depth and explained. (All Harry Potter characters.)
1. Prologue

**The Matrix **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I thought this idea up while showering, as I do with all my stories. Tell me what you think. I really want to continue...

**Prologue**

It was the year 2039. The war of muggles and magic-folk were over. Wizards and witches were discovered by muggles, and in fear the muggles declared war. There was no peace, it was considered hazardous to let these 'creatures' live.

Perhaps the wizards and witches would have won if they were not drastically outnumbered. But it was one hundred muggles to one wizard/witch, and in the end there was no hope. There was no Harry Potter during the war to help save the magic world. It was not his time yet.

However, the muggles, they had realized that wizards and witches could perhaps serve a purpose. Their magical power was actually useful in energy, as the planet Earth was low on oil, water, and other resources.

So, accelerating in technology, a few scientists created the Matrix or a place for wizards and witches to 'live' which really was just virtual reality. Wizards and witches were only bred, and they had no knowledge of the so called Matrix. They thought they were normal muggles, and had no idea magic existed.

But as you know, muggles make mistakes often. In fact, the whole human race does. One glitch was made, and a terrific one at that. Harry Potter, one wizard to be chosen for the Matrix (his parents Lily and James had died during the last phase of the battle), his memory was not yet erased. And so the eleven year old was born into the Matrix with knowledge of what could change the whole word, and bring back magic.

A/N: Just a prologue to explain everything, as the animatrix does that as well. The whole running out of oil and water is unfortunately happening in this world. China is already fighting over water, they are running out, and America is in better shape, but not much. We aren't fighting over it _yet_, but we don't have enough to last forever. The end of the world is near, at least that's how I feel. But hopefully we won't be the generation to see this.

Review?


	2. Wake Up

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Jeez this story is going to be the most fun to write! And thank you **Gurlsboy **again. You are my favorite reviewer. (=

**Chapter 1: Wake up**

Harry Potter was asleep. But he wasn't in bed, he was on his computer. He also had headphones on which blasted music throughout his head. His computer was turned off, but it typed the message,

**Wake up Harry...**

As if Harry read the computer's message, which was impossible since he was asleep, he woke up immediately.

_Where am I? Who am I? Harry...is that me?_

Puzzled, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked at his computer. Like magic, more words appeared upon his screen.

**Yes you are Harry Potter, the only boy that can possibly save wizards and witches.**

"Who are you?" Harry asked the computer. _This is absolutely absurd, computers don't talk. I'm probably just dreaming_.

**I am the only wizard not in the Matrix. I may be alone at the moment in the muggle world, but I can help you...tell you what to do.**

Harry paused after he read this. After a few minutes his head began to play flashbacks.

_"This one, has a lot of magic in him, it could do us a lot of energy,"_

_"Yes, yes, put him in the Matrix,"_

_"What about his parents? They're dead,"_

_"So make him an orphan, he'll never know. Just say his parents died in a car accident. Jeez John, you have no imagination."_

_"I just feel sorry for the kid...that's all..."_

_"His parents murdered tons of humans!"_

_"But he's human, too. And plus, he's so young..."_

_"Do you **want **to lose your job?"_

_"No sir..."_

_"Then plug him in."_

Harry remembered everything now, from his parents' death to the creation of the Matrix.

"The Matrix...I remember now... But how do I get out?" Harry asked the computer again.

**I cannot get you out.  
  
**"Why not? You got out of the Matrix." Harry pointed out.  
  
**I escaped...and I am in hiding. I am in danger, and so are you. But only you can get yourself out.**

"Then how do I get myself out?" Harry asked impatiently.

**There is one, one person in the Matrix that can get you out. He has knowledge of hacking the Matrix, but is confused on what it does. You must find him and explain to him. Once you are out of the Matrix, I'll find you.**

Then there was a silent click and the computer screen turned off.

_How am I supposed to find this man?_

Harry sighed and stood up, stretching and yawning. He glanced at the clock and realized it was late morning.

_Maybe I'll try to find him today. Even though I have no idea who I'm supposed to be looking for..._

Harry opened the door of his apartment and walked downstairs into a busy street.

_Wow, the Matrix sure gave me one nice location, London. Maybe I can try to find Diagon Alley...but the Matrix probably got rid of that..._

Harry sighed but walked on towards the Leaky Cauldron, but realized the name had changed to Leaky Faucet. _Muggles...can't come up with anything original._

But nevertheless Harry walked in, hoping to see someone who knew. Someone who knew about the Matrix, but Harry knew he was the only one.

"Out of my way kid," a man growled as he ran into Harry on his way in. "You're blocking the damn entrance."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

As Harry looked up at the man, he realized, it was Sirius Black.

A/N: Yes, short, but I liked this chapter. I told you it won't follow the movie directly, only little things. So please review?


	3. Agents

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: The first chapter was messed up. It's supposed to be "Wake up," not "Wake up Neo," for every time I wrote that. (I realized my dumb mistake.) Also I had added a bit more, but fanfiction never seems to change my story when I edit the chapters. sighs

**Chapter 2: Agents**

"Sirius?" Harry said in disbelief.

The man stopped and turned around. He narrowed his eyes and said,

"How do you know my name?"

Harry looked around the restaurant, making sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

"I know more about you then you do about yourself." Harry replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius snapped. But Harry could see that he was curious.

"It's not safe to talk here; we have to find someplace else." Harry said hastily.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? You're probably just going to mug me." Sirius snorted.

"No, I'm serious. I'm unarmed." Harry said, pulling his pockets inside out. "You have to believe me."

Sirius was silent for a moment and then,

"Fine,"

Harry and Sirius walked to a nearby park and then further down to a deserted creek.

"Now explain," Sirius said impatiently.

"First, a question. Do you have any information about the Matrix?" Harry asked hopefully. _Maybe he's the one… just maybe…_

"I've heard of it." Sirius shrugged. "My friend supposedly hacked it, but I have no clue what is it. So is that what you brought me here to ask?"

"Yes and no. Take me to your friend."

Sirius laughed again.

"You're crazy. You said you'd explain what's going on. Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't take jokes well..." Sirius cracked his knuckles as if he were to beat Harry up, but Harry was not afraid and only ignored the side comment.

"No, this isn't a joke. I can't explain it to you, I can only show you." Harry replied.

"Uh, I'd take you…but I think we've got company." Sirius said slowly as he looked around.

Harry's eyes darted around the surroundings to find three men dressed in suits. They wore black sunglasses and their expression was extremely serious. _Agents…I remember… _More of Harry's memory kept coming back.

"Mr. Potter and Black." one of the Agents said monotonously as he walked out in slow footsteps.  
  
"He is the one." the Agent on the left said.

"We must then delete him." the Agent on the right replied.

Trying to buy time, Harry picked up a rock and chunked it as hard as he could at the Agent standing in front, Agent Smith. The rock flew and hit Smiths' sunglasses, brushing them off hard. The sunglasses hit the ground and broke in half. As Smith bent down to pick them up, with a scowl on his face, Harry yelled out,

"Run!"

Sirius had no choice but to follow Harry after seeing the guns the Agents carried. But it was no use, Harry and Sirius could not outrun the Agents.

"Let's jump across the creek!" Harry gasped. Time was running short, the Agents were catching up. Not waiting for a reply, Harry immediately leaped over to the other side. The space between the two sides of the creek was easily as much as jumping from one side of a bridge to another.

"Are you bloody _crazy_?! How the hell do you do that?" Sirius exclaimed. His eyes were opened wide in bewilderment as he stepped back cautiously.

"Come on, I'll explain later, you can do it just jump over!" Harry called out.

"No way, there is no bloody way I can jump over _that_." Sirius said, shuddering as he peered below at the creek. The rocks were sharp, the fall was enough to break your bones, and the water was ice cold.

"Hurry! We have no time; this is your only chance!" Harry panicked.

But it was too late; the Agents had halted to a stop and seized Sirius. Moments later Harry found himself in handcuffs.

A/N: Yes, short chapter, but I read it over again and again to make sure there were no stupid mistakes! Gah I feel so bad about Chapter 1. Shoot me. (But review firstJ)


	4. Back With Magic

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix.

A/N: The Prologue explains enough but it leaves out a lot, so you won't know everything…but you soon will.

**Chapter 3: Back With Magic**

Harry and Sirius were sitting in a room. The room had white walls, a white ceiling, a white tile floor, a white desk in front of them, and they were sitting in white chairs. Harry got up and tried to open the white door, but it was obviously locked. Sighing in defeat he sat back down.

"So…" Sirius began.

"No, I can't talk about it here. They're watching us." Harry whispered.

"And how do you know that?" Sirius replied, arching his eyebrow.

Harry rolled his eyes and pointed to the top left corner of the room,

"There's a camera watching us."

"Oh."

After a few minutes of silence the three Agents walked in briefly. Agent Smith sat in the white chair behind the white desk and the other two stood in the corners, watching. As Agent Smith brought out a fat green folder and placed it on the desk. He carefully opened it to reveal various documents. Sirius was trying to peek but Harry had his eyes on something else.

In one of the pockets there was what you would see as a normal stick. But as Harry's memory came back a little more, he remembered. _It was a wand._

Harry, realizing his chance, but couldn't quite reach the wand. So he burst out,

"You do know there's one spot on the wall that _isn't _white?"

Agent Smith and the others turned around for a split few seconds which gave enough time for Harry to grab the wand. _I can't use the Killing spell; I doubt it would affect such programs. They would just change into another persons' body, but if they were unconscious…_

"_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled. The spell hit Agent Smith directly in the chest as he fell down and Harry repeated the spells to diminish the other two Agents.

"Come on let's go!"

Sirius opened his mouth but decided it wasn't a good time to ask questions and he followed Harry.

"_Alohomora_," Harry muttered as the door unlocked.

At this time Sirius started to remember about magic and spells. Of course he still had no idea who Harry was, but the magic seemed familiar to him, like dejavu which was in fact what was going on. But he didn't have a wand handy so he just kept following Harry.

They were running down a long white hall with doors on both sides. Harry remembered this part; he remembered it well in his flashbacks.

_"And so this'll be the doors behind every place on the Matrix," a man instructed to another._

_ "Right," the other one nodded._

It was a short flashback, and Harry was wondering, _how do I know all this_? But he would soon find out how this all had happened.

Having memorized, or at least stuck in his head, where each door led to, he turned around to face Sirius.

"Where _exactly_ does your friend that can hack the Matrix live?" Harry asked.

"22303 Jasmine Road in London." Sirius replied. He was beginning to understand Harry's way. Be quiet, questions later.

Harry nodded and started running the other way.

"Wait we just came from there!" Sirius yelled as he ran after Harry.

"Just shut up and run!" Harry yelled back.

And so after a minute more of running Harry halted at a door. It looked no different from any other; they were all white with a black doorknob. Harry muttered the unlocking spell again and opened the door. Sirius followed as they entered the doorway of a house. A man quickly came out with a gun, thinking the two were burglars but when he saw Sirius he dropped it and smiled.

"Hey Remus, how's it going?" Sirius grinned.

A/N: Gasp, did any of you all know it was going to be HIM as the hacker?! Aha! You probably did not! Anyways…if you did…good job! Now review!

Oh and sorry for the short chapter…


	5. Remus Lupin

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix.

A/N: Sorry if you don't understand, the next chapter will explain EVERYTHiNG!

**Chapter 4: Remus Lupin**

"Remus? Remus Lupin?" Harry gaped.

"Why yes...but I don't believe I know you." Remus replied in confusion.

"You did," Harry said softly.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Never mind, there's no time to explain. I need you to hack into the Matrix so you can get us out of here." Harry demanded.

"Wait a minute," Remus began.

"Just do what he says Remus. We'll explain to you later, and he still has things to explain to _me_." Sirius interrupted.

Remus hesitated, and then nodded. He brought the two into his study. There were many flat screen monitors and different servers around the room, so Harry stepped in cautiously.

"He's a computer whiz," Sirius whispered to Harry.  
  
It was true, Remus had hacked almost any program created, and was under high alert for the Agents and such. Fortunately he had created a whole system making him invisible to outsiders, such as satellites and maps.

After Remus hit many various keys and checked different monitors, his face broke into a sly smile.

"We're in." Remus grinned. "But I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"Don't worry about that, let me do the rest." Harry instructed.

Remus got up and backed away a few steps as Harry sat in the chair. Remus was very curious to see what the Matrix was, and what Harry was going to do. The monitor in front of him went blank and then typed,

**Good job Harry. I can get you, Remus, and Sirius out now.**

"Hey how does the computer know who I am?" Sirius said in bewilderment. Remus was just as surprised and confused.

Harry ignored his question and the phone rang abruptly.

"You two go first," Harry said solemnly.

"What is this?" Remus asked, even more confused.

"Just answer it," Harry said impatiently. For some reason he knew exactly what would happen and what the phone call was for. But he was beginning to get used to all this knowledge that came out of no where.

Sirius shrugged and went first. As his eyes glanced back at Harry he disappeared.

"Whoa," Remus said, his eyes now widening.

"Go," Harry ordered.

He took out his wand and pointed it at Remus. This was when Remus started to remember about magic...quicker than Sirius...and realized that the 'stick' was really a wand. Remus looked around and knew there was no other exit so he hesitantly picked up the phone and disappeared promptly.

And then Harry picked up the phone and when he appeared, there was another person smiling in front of him.

"Well done Harry Potter," Dumbledore whispered as his eye twinkled.

A/N: I know this is really short, but the next one is goin to be really long so yeah.


	6. The Construct

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix.

A/N: In the next chapter everything will be explained.

**Chapter 4: The Construct**

"This is an underground mansion I built in my time of hiding. It's the Construct. The muggles, although equipped with their 'technology' do not know that I'm here...although they do know I am missing. It is safe to go out there if you're well disguised, which is what I do to get my food." Dumbledore explained.

"Whoa, this is nice." Harry gaped. And it was true; the mansion was beautiful and had basically everything.

"I could get used to living here." Sirius grinned.

"Well I'll give you a tour after we give Sirius and Remus their memory back." Dumbledore nodded.

Sirius and Remus did not fight or struggle, they had seen enough to believe. Moments later, after Dumbledore muttered a simple spell, Sirius and Remus opened their eyes wide.

Sirius looked around peculiarly and his eyes went back to Harry.

"Where am I? Have we won the war?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You were in the Matrix...remember?" Harry replied.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment and then his face turned into anger.

"Yes...I remember...Lily and James...the war...the stupid muggles..."

"I'm sorry Harry." Remus said softly.

"It's alright." Harry mumbled although he and everyone else could tell it wasn't.

"We're glad to have you two back, Sirius and Lupin." Dumbledore said warmly.

"Yeah...since no one else made it..." Sirius said bitterly.

It was true, only a couple of survivors of the war had been plugged into the Matrix.

"I'm just glad we're out of there." Lupin shook his head.

"Actually...you three need to go back to free more people. Ron, Hermione, and Draco are still in there." Dumbledore replied.

Death Eaters and Voldemort had stopped the killings in the Wizarding World when the battle between Muggles began. It was hard, Aurors were very prejudice against Death Eaters, and the feeling was mutual. Arrogance was found here and there, but the two groups fought together in the end. Voldemort was wiped out from a grenade, as other major Death Eaters died from guns.

The three nodded, and then Harry asked,

"What ever happened to Wormtail?"

"He joined the muggles during the end of the war. Pleaded guilty, gave up his wand, promised to tell them about our headquarters." Dumbledore said grimly. "Voldemort was the one who found him in the battlefield and killed him."

Harry was stunned by the news. He hadn't been around during the war after he was captured during the beginning.

"Is that how my parents died?" Harry said quietly. "Because of Peter's betrayal?'

"Yes, hundreds of muggles gained up on us, including Lily and James. I told Lily and James to get out of there...but they were too late...the muggles used their 'machine gun.' Remus and I were further back and able to apparate." Sirius replied softly.

Everyone knew whose fault this was. Cornelius Fudge. He had suggested to finally reveal themselves to the muggle world, have peace and no longer needing to disguise. Dumbledore warned against this, as many other wizards did, but Cornelius Fudge had the Ministry of Magic and everyone else who followed it.

It was horrible, the reaction. Muggles declared war in all the countries, and it was too late to change everyone's memory.

"I'll let you three rest and then tomorrow I'll load you back into the Matrix to get Ron, Hermione, and Draco." Dumbledore said.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus nodded and walked upstairs into their separate rooms.

* * *

"I can't go into the Matrix, as you can tell I don't have plugs on my body. But they created them onto you guys, so you'll have to do without me, but I'll give you guys' directions orally." Dumbledore instructed.

The three nodded.

"You aren't to go astray, if you see any agents, run." Dumbledore went on.

"What about our wands?" Harry interrupted.

"Well now that they know you have knowledge of magic, they can easily counter it since they are in the Matrix and basically everything is possible. They'll shoot you, Harry. Just run, run as fast as you can." Dumbledore sighed wearily.

The three nodded again.

Dumbledore whispered, 'Good luck,' before plugging them in and soon everything in Harry's head went black, and when he awoke, he wasn't in the mansion anymore.

A/N: Okay writer's block over on this story as well! I'm off to write the next chapter, about the rescue of Hermione and Ron. Review!!!!


	7. Red or Blue?

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix.

A/N: I know this chapter title sucks, but it's the matrix, right? Oh and I apologize ahead of time for anything that isn't true, like if there isn't a subway in London. But it's the Matrix, so us humans could have made up anything and I say too bad.

**Chapter 4: Red or Blue?**

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"We're in London...in the subway." Remus reported.

The three paused, amazed at what knowledge they possessed. Before, no wizards or witches would know about such muggle appliances...but every since the war...

"Let's go," Remus said suddenly.

"Where to? We don't even know where Ron and Hermione are!" Harry protested.

**That's why I'm here, Harry. Hermione and Ron don't know each other in the Matrix. So we'll have to go find them separately. I'll lead you to Hermione right now. To your left there are stairs. Walk up them.**

Of course this was only heard by the three in their magical earpiece. Of course the idea was borrowed from the muggles, who used such a device during the war to communicate between spies. Synchronized, the three walked up the stairs and halted.

**Now there should be a restaurant across the street. Go to it.**

Harry, Remus, and Sirius turned their heads to the left, seeing the restaurant in bold letters. Again the three walked simultaneously to the restaurant, hesitating before the door.

**Don't worry, Hermione is in there.**

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded and he opened the door, walking in.

"Hi, a table for three?" Hermione chirped cheerfully. She held three menus in her arms, ready to lead the three to a booth.

**Don't let her know who you are. She won't believe you. **(_She's just like the stubborn Hermione from Hogwarts, too..._) **Sit down in a booth.**

"Yes, a table for three," Remus replied warmly.

Hermione nodded with a smile and the three followed her to a booth. They sat down in the booth, awkward about what to do.

"What drinks could I get for you three gents?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her pen with her notepad.

"Three glasses of water is fine," Harry said quickly. He looked up and smiled at Hermione, who gave a strange look to Harry and walked off, getting the drinks.

**Before she comes back, leave her the note in your left pocket on the table, Harry. Then walk out.**

Harry slowly felt his left pocket; there definitely was something in there. As he took out the note he opened it up to read it quickly, before Hermione got back.

_Hermione Granger-_

_They're watching you. You know who, don't you? Yes, the Matrix. But the question is, what is the Matrix? The answer is out there, it's looking for you. I leave you with two pills. Take the red one, and I'll show you what the Matrix is, and how deep the rabbit hole goes. Take the blue one, you wake up and believe...whatever you want to believe._

Harry was puzzled by the letter and the two pills that were inside the note. However, he folded it up and left it on the counter, motioning Sirius and Remus to follow him.

The three stopped by the window to see Hermione walk back to the table, confused of where the three men went. She noticed the note and picked it up, reading it. Her eyes went wide as they darted around the room. She didn't notice Harry, Sirius, and Remus standing outside behind the tinted window. Instead she turned around and hesitated...picking up the red pill, then the blue. As she debated between the two, her foot tapped the floor silently. Finally, she picked up one of the glasses of water and swallowed a pill.

This was all Harry saw until he received the phone call. A cell phone was in his right pocket, he didn't even know it was there. But he knew what it was for. So he picked it up, and as he looked back up to see if Hermione was there, he disappeared. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded, picking up the phone and leaving as well.

A/N: Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to leave it so you were thinking, did Hermione pick the red or blue pill? There's another part to this, anyhow. And I know you're all thinking that of course Hermione _had _to have taken that red pill! But I'm the author...and what I say goes. :) So review!


	8. Morpheus, Switch, Neo, and Trinity

**The Matrix**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Matrix.

A/N: I decided to connect a little more of Matrix in there, therefore the characters will go with alias names.

**Chapter 5: Morpheus, Switch, Neo, and Trinity**

As Harry opened his eyes he immediately looked around.

"Did we get Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yup, Dumbledore's gone out to bring her here." Remus replied with a warm smile.

"Get her...?" Harry asked, confused.

"You see, Dumbledore only had our bodies in the mansion (he managed to get a hold of them), yet we were still in the Matrix and unable to get out. He hadn't been able to get Hermione so he has to physically travel through the Muggle world to get her." Lupin explained.

"Oh," Harry replied.

"Right, and Dumbledore has given us Alias names to use when he contacts us in the Matrix. They're on high alert so whenever he speaks to us the line is tapped." Sirius cut in.

"What are the names?" Harry asked.

"I'm Morpheus, Remus is Switch, you're Neo, and Hermione's Trinity. But she won't be joining us in the Matrix for a little bit." Sirius replied.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked, confused.

"We still have to go get Ron, but his name will be Cypher," Sirius added.

"I think I'll connect you all in there now to get him," Dumbledore interrupted.

Harry whipped around quickly to see Hermione, dazed, standing in front of him. Her hair was much longer and tangled, her face was pale as most of her skin was, and she seemed very fragile from the outside. She was just as fragile in the inside, as well.

"'Mione?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second and then formed a huge grin.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. And it's so good to be back." Hermione said quietly.

"Is she coming with us?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"No, she's not ready. Her muscles and body need to be worked on a bit. The muggles took a lot out of her. You guys didn't have that problem since I had you all in here in the first place and I made sure your muscles and such were kept used." Dumbledore shook his head.

Harry nodded and turned back to Hermione.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said softly.

"I will," Harry promised.

"It's nice to have you back," Sirius shook Hermione's hand.

"We missed you too," Remus said as he gave her a hug.

Hermione smiled as Dumbledore motioned her to sit in a chair. He plugged the three men into the Matrix as Hermione watched curiously. Harry could see Hermione's sweet angelic smile as he was transported into the Matrix.

* * *

**Hello, again. I expect this trip to be easier in terms of getting Cypher, but unfortunately the muggles have put in new Agents that come from the muggle world. They realized we took Trinity and are on high alert. Watch out, human Agents are a lot worse. Now I've put a list of instructions into your pocket, I think the muggles have tapped into every line that is connected into the Matrix. Be careful, be swift.**

Harry reached for the paper located in his left pocket. He opened it up and read the first line.

_Find the Rhode brothers. They're in the trailer park. They can lead you to Ron._

"I remember them when I was in the Matrix. They're also well known hackers, they work as a team. I can take us there." Remus said immediately from behind Harry.

"Well then, let's go." Sirius grinned.

It sure was strange as the three men rode on a trolley. Of course it was only them that knew that the trolley didn't really exist. They had a different look at the Matrix...it wasn't real to them. So as they got off at a gate, surrounding a mansion, Harry looked at it without any envy. The mansion simply didn't exist.

"This is where the Rhode brothers live?" Sirius snorted.

"Yes and no. The Rhode brothers live in the basement, the mansion sort of is a cover up. A separate family lives in the mansion." Remus explained.

"So...you never met Cypher in the Matrix?" Harry asked Remus.

"No, he's not a hacker. He's more of a thief who _steals _important chips. He has no idea how to use them...he just deals them. I used some of his stolen items, but I got them from the Rhode brothers who buy stuff from him." Remus explained.

So the three walked towards the gate as Remus pushed the button.

"The Peterson Residence," a voice replied from the box.

"Follow the white rabbit," Remus whispered as he leaned forward.

There was a moment of silence and then,

"Nice to hear from you again Remus. Come on in."

"It's a password thing," Remus winked at Harry and Sirius.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged, following Remus up the driveway. They walked up a few steps and the door opened as they reached the top.

"They're expecting you," a woman grinned as she answered the door, her eye twinkling.

A/N: Yes, weird ending. The next chapter will have the Rhode brothers and Cypher/Ron in it. Did you like the alias names? It's not supposed to really connect or anything, it's more of the meaning that they're from the movie. Dumbledore doesn't get one since he isn't _in _the Matrix with them. They do refer to him sometimes and I'll create a name for that. Anyways, please review!


End file.
